Plastic wading pools or kiddie-pools for children are widely used during the summer months as a relief from the heat and for enjoyment of water activities. These pools can be constructed from a plastic film that is supported upon a framework, or by rigid molded plastic, either of which can be set up in a yard or other recreational area. The pools are usually circular or oval in shape having a general diameter of approximately 3-10 feet and a height of approximately 12-20 inches. The kiddie-pool is ideally used for outdoor recreation and is typically filled with water by a garden hose.
Although the kiddie-pools are primarily used by children of all ages including toddlers through pre-teen children, adults also enjoy soaking their feet in the pools while watching their children or otherwise relaxing. As the foot traffic into and out of the pool can be quite high with children running around and parents or guardians chasing after them, dirt and debris is often carried into the pool from the bottoms of the feet of the children and/or adults. Often the homeowner may find it necessary to spill the water out and replace it with fresh, clean water. As the water in the pool is heavy, frequently spilling out the dirty water can be an undesirable labor intensive task. Further, the discarded water can flood and damage surrounding grass and gardens, as well as make the recreational area slippery and dangerous for children and adults alike.
Similarly, many homeowners have spas and/or small ponds installed outdoors for their recreational enjoyment. These outdoor water-filled containers are also subject to collecting debris from the surrounding environment from users' feet and require frequent maintenance and cleaning.
There are various types of water skimming filter devices that can be used to skim the water surface or bottom of the pool, spa or small pond to remove undesirable debris; however, these water skimming devices are often bulky to use in a small children's swimming pool. Further, the water skimmers must be cleaned off after removing captured debris so as not to reintroduce the captured debris back into the pool, spa or pond after use.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand-held submersible power cleaner for a spa, small pond or children's size pool that is inexpensive and efficient in capturing and removing undesirable debris from the bottom and other submerged horizontal surfaces.